


in the name of intergalactic diplomacy

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, dub-con as a result of sex pollen type substances, sex pollen type substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: It wasn't until Obi-Wan's thoughts took a more salacious turn that he pulled himself up short. It wasn't as though he hadn't had such thoughts before, about the breadth of Rex's shoulders or the fullness of those lips, about what that pale hair might feel like between his fingers. But usually Obi-Wan managed to keep such thoughts from his mind when he was on duty. He couldn't stop noticing though, how Rex's uniform clung to his muscular form, how Rex's dark eyes sparked with warmth when their gazes met.





	in the name of intergalactic diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promopt: Clone Wars - Rex/Obi-Wan - Sex Pollen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350829) by anon. 



> Prompt: It would be great if they were pining for each other beforehand, and end up together afterwards.
> 
> Notes: Usual dub-con warnings for dealing with this trope. They want each other but they didn't exactly chose the situation. 
> 
> I went with aphrodisiac drinks rather than sex pollen, but hopefully that works for you OP.

It took Obi-Wan more time than he was comfortable admitting to realize something was wrong. The drinks had been foul-tasting, but ingesting such things in the name of intergalactic diplomacy was standard practice for him, and it wasn't as if it was toxic to his physiology. Perhaps he should have done a more in depth scan. But Rex had been trying to disguise his own disgust, mobile face unpracticed at such deception. It was a shame the Captain had to wear a helmet in the course of his duties; he was quite aesthetically pleasing. 

It wasn't until Obi-Wan's thoughts took a more salacious turn that he pulled himself up short. It wasn't as though he hadn't had such thoughts before, about the breadth of Rex's shoulders or the fullness of those lips, about what that pale hair might feel like between his fingers. But usually Obi-Wan managed to keep such thoughts from his mind when he was on duty. He couldn't stop noticing though, how Rex's uniform clung to his muscular form, how Rex's dark eyes sparked with warmth when their gazes met. 

Obi-Wan excused himself as politely as possible from his conversation and crossed to Rex. To his credit, the Captain seemed to realize even before Obi-Wan spoke that something was wrong. A broad, warm palm cupped Obi-Wan's elbow, and he shivered, blinking at Rex blankly. Even with the layers of his tunics and robes between them, Rex's hand felt like fire and lightning to Obi-Wan, and he had never been so willing to be burned. 

"Something's wrong," Rex noted quietly, dark eyes searching Obi-Wan's face. 

"The drinks I think," Obi-Wan returned just as quietly, taking the excuse to stand just a little closer to Rex than was strictly proper. "I - I think it may be an aphrodisiac." 

"Really glad I didn't drink the whole glass," Rex all but growled, and Obi-Wan shivered again. This time, Rex realized why, his eyes widening. 

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan murmured, flushing brilliantly. 

"Don't be," Rex said, and this time it was a growl, low and purposeful. "I'd much rather you come to me for this."

"This isn't - Captain - I shouldn't," Obi-Wan stammered as Rex carefully steered them from the room. 

"Is it me, or is it because I'm safe?" Rex asked. Obi-Wan flushed even darker and stared tellingly away from him. "I know why you couldn't approach me regularly Obi-Wan," Rex said gently. "And if you want me to just get you someplace safe and stand guard, I - I can do that. But if you're willing - are you capable of giving consent? They don't cover this in officer training," Obi-Wan laughed softly, touched and so very grateful. 

"I want you Rex, I do, so very much," Obi-Wan admitted, forcing himself to look Rex in the eye. "I trust you. I - I could probably ride it out alone, but I - it's very difficult to think of why I should at the moment." Rex grinned at that, and pulled Obi-Wan close, brushing the soft hair back from his face before kissing him deeply. Obi-Wan mewled, pressing tight to Rex's chest. "Take me to bed, please, promise, if - if there's trouble over this I'll take responsibility." 

Rex growled at that, not pleased at the idea of Obi-Wan being punished for losing control. Still, he could understand it. His Jedi wanted to protect him. He'd expect nothing less from General Kenobi. 

Pushing all thoughts of consequences from his mind, Rex set about stripping them both of their clothing. Tonight might be his only chance to bed the Jedi he adored, and he wasn't going to let potential future regrets ruin that. He kissed and touched every inch of Obi-Wan as it was bared, drinking up the mewls and moans his touch elicited. Every tremulous sound sent fire licking up Rex's spine and burning in his gut. 

Obi-Wan came with a choked, helpless cry at the first touch of Rex's fingers to his straining cock, but orgasm didn't wash the need from his system. Distantly he could hear himself begging, keening with need as Rex's hands settled on his knees and pushed his legs wide. If anything, the need grew stronger. 

"I have you," Rex promised, and leaned in to lick into Obi-Wan's crease. Obi-Wan cursed and moaned and howled, running his fingers feverishly through Rex's cropped hair. 

"More," Obi-Wan demanded. "More, Rex, please." Rex growled, and leaned up, stopping Obi-Wan's begging with a deep kiss. Obi-Wan sank into it, moaning eagerly with pleasure as Rex's tongue slipped into his mouth. A deeper moan welled from him as Rex's fingers began to rub slick against his pucker. 

"Is this what you want?" Rex asked, slowly penetrating Obi-Wan with a single fingertip. Obi-Wan moaned deeply and begged even more provocatively, pushing himself back, trying to impale himself. Rex growled, and allowed himself to be sped up. After all, this was what he wanted too, and while he'd ingested a far smaller dose, he wasn't utterly unaffected. 

"Mine," Rex growled, and finally pushed in. Obi-Wan shuddered under him, trying to grind back and take more, take Rex even deeper into his body. "Be still," he commanded, pinning the writhing Jedi as best he could. "I will not hurt you." Obi-Wan just tossed his head, continuing to push back against him. Rex growled, burying his face against Obi-Wan's neck. "Be still," he demanded again, pressing Obi-Wan's wrists against the bed. Obi-Wan just moaned with pleasure at the hint of restraint. 

Rex shook his head, glad at least that Obi-Wan seemed either incapable or unwilling to use the Force to hurry things along. He couldn't bear the idea of hurting this Jedi - any Jedi, but this one more than most. With a low growl, Rex fucked a little deeper into Obi-Wan, earning a low sound of pleasure from the Jedi. He was never going to be able to forget this, Rex knew. He would follow orders, he would do his duty, but he'd never forget how Obi-Wan looked splayed open and needy under him, begging to be filled. 

"Beautiful," Rex couldn't help but breathe, and pressed in a little deeper. Slow and careful, but unrelenting he fucked into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan begged and pleaded and writhed beneath him, and while Rex wanted to give in, wanted to just fuck them both senseless, he knew he'd never forgive himself if he hurt Obi-Wan. So he fucked in slow and steady and Obi-Wan went to pieces under him, begging and writhing. 

"Rex," Obi-Wan sobbed as he felt the press of wiry hair at his groin. Rex was in him, all the way in him.

"Shh, shhh, I have you," Rex promised, and slowly began to move. His own self control shot, Obi-Wan could only enjoy the ride. It was everything he'd ever dared imagine and so much more, Rex so warm and strong and caring. He just wished Rex would hurry up a little. As if spurred by Obi-Wan's unspoken desire, Rex eased free a little, the plunged back in. Obi-Wan cried out sharply in pleasure, and Rex grinned. 

"More?" Rex prompted, and Obi-Wan pulled enough brain cells together to scowl up at him. Rex grinned in a positively lascivious manner, then shifted position slightly. "You asked for it," he teased, then began to quite thoroughly fuck Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned, nearly delirious with pleasure. Everything felt so good, the warmth and weight of Rex holding him down, Rex's thickness filling that ache deep inside him, even the sheen of sweat over Rex's muscles was unbearably pleasurable. 

"Rex," Obi-Wan sobbed out, and then he was coming. He'd thought he'd come hard when Rex touched him earlier. It had been the most powerful orgasm he'd had in his life to that point. This one was even more mind-bending, his vision going white as he cried out, pleasure sweeping up from his toes and racing up his spine. 

"Kriff," Rex swore as Obi-Wan arched beneath him, and pounded deep and hard into Obi-Wan's clenching heat. Every thrust Obi-Wan cried out, trembling and moaning as aftershocks shuddered through him. Despite that he was overwhelmed with pleasure, Obi-Wan knew the night was far from over. And it seemed Rex had the stamina to keep him coming until dawn. the though made Obi-Wan shudder again. 

"Harder," Obi-Wan gasped, and Rex happily complied, pounding into him. It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to come again, already riding high on pleasure, his body primed for release. He moaned, wavering between pleasure and over stimulation, and then Rex thrust against his prostate, and he was coming again, helpless against the pleasure of it. 

Soft swears tumbled from Rex's mouth as he took Obi-Wan over the edge again and again. He slowed though, allowing Obi-Wan to recover a little longer between each trembling orgasm. And when Obi-Wan's cries did finally descend into sobbing, he eased free, cuddling Obi-Wan close until the Jedi began to squirm against him. 

"I won't hurt you," Rex reminded gruffly, trying to refrain from grinding against Obi-Wan's hip. 

"Let me suck you," Obi-Wan slurred, "need you, please, want to make you feel good too." Rex wavered, then released Obi-Wan who squirmed down to suck Rex down, nearly choking himself in his eagerness. Rex groaned, closing his eyes. He knew if he watched it would be over far too soon. His brain could imagine it more than well enough, those soft pink lips swollen and red around his cock, Obi-Wan's eyes glittering with need. Rex came with a soft groan, his fingers tangled in Obi-Wan's silky hair. 

"Ease off," Rex asked when Obi-Wan continued to suck him. Obi-Wan released him slowly, licking at his shaft a little longer. "Come here, you still need to come," Rex murmured, tugging gently at Obi-Wan's hair. His own pleasure made him lazy, but he didn't want to leave Obi-Wan unfulfilled. "How do you want to continue?"

A long silence stretched up, and Rex cracked open an eye. Obi-Wan was blushing. Rex couldn't help but find it endearing, in truth. Gently he cupped Obi-Wan's chin and pulled him down for a deep kiss, his hand drifting south to play with Obi-Wan's still rigid erection. 

"What do you need?" Rex asked, loosely fisting Obi-Wan's cock. 

"That," Obi-Wan moaned, pressing into Rex's grasp. "So good Rex, love your hands, so strong," he admitted softly, and Rex grinned, then set about pulling Obi-Wan off with all his skill. 

"Like that?" Rex growled, and Obi-Wan came, trembling. He collapsed against Rex's chest, nodding. "More?" he asked, smearing around the meagre fluid. He was a little amazed Obi-Wan was still able to ejaculate at all he'd come so many times already. 

"More," Obi-Wan moaned, and Rex shifted them so he spooned against Obi-Wan's back, then masturbated him until, three increasingly dry orgasms later, Obi-Wan simply passed out in the aftermath. 

In the morning, Obi-Wan woke sore and dehydrated, his memories of the night before a bit fuzzy. He shifted, then winced as muscles he hadn't used in quite some time protested. He shifted again more carefully, grimacing at the itchiness between his legs and on his belly. A soft noise, and he fought his eyes open, then flushed as he remembered the rest of it. Aphrodisiac. Rex. Begging the Captain to fuck him, to pleasure him. 

"Morning," Rex murmured without opening his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself. If I'd thought I had a chance, I would have propositioned you ages ago." Obi-Wan snorted at that, and carefully stood. His legs felt like they might support him, and he couldn't think properly with the expanse of Rex's chest so bare and enticing in front of him. 

"I - ah - I'm going to clean up," Obi-Wan declared, and fled to the shower. Standing under the hot spray though, Obi-Wan couldn't push away the memories. He found after a few moments, he didn't want to. Not the optimal first time, but Rex - Rex had taken good care of him, had given him the pleasure he so desperately needed, and had clearly enjoyed doing so. Rex had said - Obi-Wan flushed. Not optimal, but perhaps necessary. 

Still mulling it over, Obi-Wan dried off and returned to the bed room. Rex was still enjoying the fact that he had no where else he needed to be, and was curled up in the comfortable if rather messy bed. Obi-Wan couldn't help but look, remembering the strength of that body as it had protected and pleasured him. No, despite himself, he couldn't quite regret his actions. 

"Feeling better?" Rex asked. 

"Much," Obi-Wan agreed, and flushed, because his voice had come out low and breathy. Rex looked over eyes dark, and Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. He closed the distance between them, perching cautiously on the edge of the bed. "Last night - last night I didn't - I'm glad it was you Rex." He leaned in, giving the good Captain every chance to rebuff him. Rex, instead, met Obi-Wan half way, kissing him deeply and pulling him down into the bed.

"We'll figure it out," Rex promised when they parted, then kissed Obi-Wan again. "I'm glad it was me too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted a while ago to the kinkmeme but i forgot to post it here until i filled another prompt at stupid o'clock this morning.


End file.
